


A Feverish Pitch

by fraufi666



Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Victorian State Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Coronavirus, Crack, Dom/sub, F/M, Isolation, New South Wales State Politics - Freeform, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Politics, Reference to coronavirus, Rivalry, Romance, Sex Toys, Victorian Politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: During a meeting near the border of New South Wales and Victoria, the two premiers are exposed to coronavirus from one of the staff members. Given the shortage of hotel rooms, Gladys Berejiklian and Daniel Andrews must deal with sharing the same room together. With such opposing politics, not to mention the ongoing rivalry between their respective states, how will the premiers cope?
Relationships: Daniel Andrews/Gladys Berejiklian
Kudos: 6





	A Feverish Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

The meeting in Albury between the premiers of Victoria and New South Wales seemed to go smoothly for the most part. But towards the end of the conference, a few heavily masked guards and medical professionals barged into the room.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” One of them called out, his face muffled behind the mask he was wearing, “But one of the members of staff have been tested positive for Coronavirus. We must put you two in isolation.

“What are you on about?” Gladys Berejiklian demanded, looking incredibly frustrated at the guard, “All of us have been tested before we went through the door. How can this be possible?”

“I’m sorry, Premier.” The guard apologised, “But we can’t risk you returning to Parliament in case you have caught the virus.” He looked up at Daniel Andrews. “You too, sir. You better stay here as well.”

“Well, I always want to do the right thing.” Andrews responded smoothly, shrugging his shoulders “I’ll ring up my family and let them know.”

But Berejiklian was nowhere near as calm. She slammed a fist against the desk in outrage, “This is preposterous! I have a job to do. You can’t keep me away!”

The guard sighed. “I’m sorry Premier. But you will have to stay in quarantine here for a while. We’ve already booked a hotel room where you two can stay until this staff member has recovered.”

Before Berejiklian could say another word, the guard turned and walked away. She glared at Andrews.

“This is all your fault.”

The Labor MP sighed. He was so used to being blamed for everything to do with the virus. It made him so weary and exhausted, that her words made no impact on him. He wondered how Brett Sutton would cope with the press on his own, now that he was no longer available to face the crowd. He smiled slightly. Sutton would be fine. He was always so capable under a crisis. Andrews made a note to contact him once he arrived at the hotel room.

“What are you smiling at?” Berejiklian snapped, glaring directly at him. The calm, handsome face of the CHO faded from his mind as he faced the angry Liberal Premier.

“I’m not smiling.” Andrews said quickly, “And anyway, this is not my fault. Albury is in _your_ state.”

The Liberal MP rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Although she was tempted to respond, she held back. Berejiklian could not be bothered arguing with him any longer. It had been a very long day.

The two premiers were taken to the hotel room. Both politicians were shocked that they had to share a room, but the guard assured them that there were not enough rooms. _It’s only temporary_ , he told them. _A state of emergency often requires a sacrifice._

_Well, at least I don’t have to share a bed with her._ Andrews thought with relief as he sat down on the bed, facing away from his Liberal counterpart. Berejiklian threw her hands in the air. He wondered if she was experiencing the same frustration at the situation that he was.

“Great. Just when my day couldn’t get any worse.” Berejiklian muttered through gritted teeth as she surveyed this sorry sight for a room. It was not terribly big, but at least it had all of the amenities. “I was supposed to be back in Parliament to discuss with Dominic about the Budget and thanks to _your_ carelessness, I’m stuck here! He’s going to make a mess of things again, I just know it.”

“Are you done blaming me yet?” Andrews asked in exhaustion, “Because I’d really like to get some sleep, if you don’t mind.”

Berejiklian removed her jacket, throwing it onto a chair in carelessness. She was too angry to be tidy. It was so humiliating, having to be locked away when it was _her_ state that was trying to get on with things. Andrews deserved to be here, not her.

“This must be operation normal for you. Always choosing to ignore the issue instead of actually taking action.” She strode over to him, hands on her hips. Andrews could smell her perfume. _No doubt it was No.5 Chanel._ He chuckled to himself. Liberal politicians were always so lavish in their personal spending habits, yet never had any money to fund for the important programs. It was quite funny, in a way.

“You know, the testing we do in New South Wales is quite rigorous.” Berejiklian continued, stepping closer, “I don’t think you can cope with the standards we do for our cases! Your handle on this situation in Victoria is pathetic!”

Andrews turned around to face her finally. There was no point in laying low anymore, when she was clearly in the mood to fight. He could see her standing before him, glaring in her dark blue frock. He was thankful that he never had to spend so much money on expensive clothes: The most expensive item in his wardrobe was his North Face jacket after all. She was just another out-of-touch Liberal Party politician, concerned for nobody else except for the wealthy.

“We are doing the best we possibly can.” Andrews said to her tiredly. “The number of cases have dropped and we are well on our way to easing back the lockdown restrictions. Getting angry at me isn’t going to make coronavirus go away.”

Berejikilian laughed bitterly, “Oh, of course you’re not upset. You’re not the one who has been doing your absolute best to ensure your state’s economy goes smoothly.” She jabbed a finger to her chest, “I had plans. And thanks to your incompetence, I’m stuck here. But you probably love a lockdown.” Even though she was speaking out of rage, she knew that each word she spoke was correct: The Victorian government had put their citizens under lockdown for over six months. Andrews was probably used to any sort of lockdown, especially since he was the one who made Victoria a nanny state. But Berejiklian was not fine with this at all. There were so many things in her government that needed addressing, and now she was held captive.

She fell to the floor in hopelessness, her head on her knees. All this was too much.

Andrews watched her silently, knowing that whatever he had to say would only rile her up further. Instead, he rested a hand against her shoulder, reluctantly.

The Liberal MP stiffened at his touch and recoiled. Hesitantly, she turned to face him.

“How can you be so calm about this?” She asked, “Don’t you see the injustice in this situation?”

“Look, I know you’re upset.” Andrews said, “Many Victorians are upset about this too. But we need to do the right thing.”

“Save that sort of talk for your next press conference!” Berejiklian snapped, getting frustrated again. She got up, grabbing hold of both of his shoulders, her dark eyes piercing into him. Andrews could see now why Barilaro was so quick to back down during the issue of the Koala SEPP. He cowered, automatically choosing to try and appease her.

“Gladys, if there is anything I can do-”

“What can _you_ possibly do to change any of this?” Berejiklian sneered. She sighed, her tone softening, “I’m so tired with all of this.”

Instinctively, Andrews reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. For a moment, all was silent as the two rivals gazed at each other. Only the sounds of their respective hearts thudding in their ears could be heard.

If only they knew.

Berejiklian blinked, pulling away abruptly from the Victorian. “I think I need a drink. What’s on telly? Might as well watch some _Home and Away_ while this stupidity sorts itself out.”

Andrews scoffed, “No offence, but why do you want to watch that? _Neighbours_ is so much better.”*

She laughed, “You’re impossible, Dan. Can you ever admit to being wrong?” The Liberal MP went over to the phone, hand at the dial to call up room service. She cast another look at him over her shoulder, “We have much better beaches in New South Wales anyway. It’s a good escape from all the nonsense in Parliament.”

“Yeah, look: I don’t really have the time for that.” Andrews responded glumly, “I need to keep the cases down and make sure all Victorians are doing the right thing.”

“But you’re the Premier, you can do what you want.” Berejiklian pointed out, surprised by how stubbornly focussed he was on the coronavirus issue.

Andrews’s eyes were downcast as he thought about the people who depended on him.

“They’d kill me.”*

Berejiklian dropped the headset of the phone, her face ashen. She was startled, but tried to keep her voice level. Despite being one of his biggest enemies, she did not like the thought anyone’s life being in threat. Slowly, she walked back over to the Victorian Premier.

“Who will?”

Andrews gave her a sad smile. He looked as if he were ready to resign to his fate, although he was still nervous about the fact that he revealed too much to his rival.

“I can’t say, Gladys.”

But the New South Wales Premier was not one to let things slide. She took a seat beside him on the bed, thinking quickly. The last thing she heard about him was the Prime Minister speaking out against Andrews for signing the Belt and Road deal.

She turned to him, dark eyes filled with just the slightest bit of sympathy. Andrews felt almost startled by this. He was so used to her cold, harsh persona and now he had no idea how to react to this compassionate side.

“You don’t need to be a slave to those people, Dan. They are destroying our country. Focus on your constituents.” Berejiklian advised.

A hand fell against Andrews’s knee and he looked up at her, baffled. The two locked eyes once more.

“I can’t.” He responded, straightening the glasses that were slipping down his nose. “I need their support. If I don’t do as they say, the Liberals will overrun Victoria. I can’t be held responsible for that. The CCP are the lesser of two evils.”

“How could you say that?” Berejiklian asked, her voice quivering in disbelief. “We are trying to preserve the liberal democratic values that Australia has. How can you just throw that aside for _them_?”

“It’s no different for you.” Andrews responded gruffly, glaring at her. “Your party have been trading with China for years.”

“That’s completely different!” Berejiklian snapped. For a moment, she almost felt sorry for him, but his headstrong nature was only frustrating her all the more. She stood up from the bed and strode over to pick up the phone.

Andrews watched her as she hastily called up room service.

“Yes, room service? I’d like a sherry. Make it a strong one.” She looked over to Andrews, as if to wait for his order request.

“Nothing for me.” The Labor MP replied. Berejiklian mentioned the room number and then hung up.

Too tired by the day’s events, Andrews removed his glasses, placed them on the bedside table and then nodded off to sleep.

~

A shriek of laughter roused him from his sleep. Andrews woke up with a start, fumbling for his glasses and then putting them on. He could see Berejiklian watching _Neighbours_ , tears streaming from her eyes as she sang along off-key to the theme song.

“That’s when good neighbours become good friends!”

He noticed the bottle of sherry was almost empty, tilted precariously against her hip.

“What are you doing?” Andrews asked in surprise, getting up from the bed and walking over to her.

“HA! HA! What am I doing? I’m watching NEIGHBOURS! And it’s so bloody good.” She snorted, barely noticing all the mascara that was dripping down her face. The New South Wales Premier looked like a wreck. “You should watch it too. They actually have more scandal on this show.”

“You don’t even like Neighbours.” Andrews frowned. The volume was up much too loud and it was giving him a headache. It was unclear whether a drunken Gladys was better than a sober one. He picked up the remote and switched it off.

Berejiklian glared at him, “What was that for? I was enjoying that!”

“I need rest.” Andrews explained, “And so do you, by the looks of things. You’re way over the limit.”

“Oh shut it, Officer Andrews. The last time I checked, you were a Premier, not a police dictator. I guess Tim Smith was right about you being Dictator Dan-”  
  
Too grouchy from his broken sleep and the exhaustive events of the day, Andrews grabbed hold of her arm, pushing her up against the wall. He could deal with all the blaming, all the name calling. But hearing the name of the MP who was out to discredit him at any turn was the last straw. He longer had the patience.

“Say that one more time-”

“Or what? You’re going to call the CCP on me? Ha!” She stared at him straight in the eye, completely unaffected by his menacing gaze. “ _Do it_. I dare you. I _double-dare_ you.”

_That doesn’t even make sense_. Andrews wanted to say, but he stopped himself. There was no point in trying to talk reason to someone who was so drunk.

But still, he could not help but feel some sort of care towards her. On the outside, Berejiklian seemed so powerful and intimidating, but like this she seemed so fragile. She was after all in the same boat as him. He wondered if she was also going through the same inner turmoil that he was experiencing.

Wordlessly, he picked her up, letting her arms dangle from his shoulder and placed her gently on her bed. Berejiklian was still singing the _Neighbours_ theme song under her breath as he removed her shoes in turn, before pulling the cover over her.

Before he was about to get ready for bed himself, her hand grabbed hold of his.

“You’re a good guy.” She said with a smile, before pulling him close and planting a kiss on his cheek. Andrews could smell the strong scent of alcohol and felt slightly repulsed as he backed away, before turning around and walking to the bathroom.

It took him a few moments to compose himself before he called his wife. There was no response. He felt some remorse for not having done it before. Even though there was nothing to be read into a drunken kiss, he could not help but feel some guilt.

To alleviate his conscience, Andrews decided to leave a voicemail message.

“Hi Catherine, it’s me. Sorry I can’t come home tonight… I love you.”

Even after he had sent that voice message, he did not feel any less tense. He decided to ring up the one person who knew how to deal best with stress. 

“Dr Brett Sutton here. Unfortunately I am unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you.”

Andrews was tempted to send him a voice message, but decided against it. It was bad enough that he shared a kiss with someone he was not supposed to, but speaking about it with someone else he was having an affair with was hypocritical.

After brushing his teeth, he briefly went to check up on Berejiklian. She was fast asleep. For the first time, she looked so peaceful. Now that he thought of it, she was rather pretty.

The Labor MP turned away from her and went straight to bed. Fatigue was setting in and he was starting to view things completely irrationally.

~

Berejiklian woke up in a foul mood. She refused to make any eye contact with the Labor MP as she stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face. From the looks of things, she was having the worst hangover.

“How could I have let this happen?” Berejiklian remerged from the bathroom, dabbing her face with a towel. “This is so utterly careless!”

Andrews stared at her blankly. The carefree, relaxed Gladys that he had been acquainted with last night was now only a memory. Still, he was curious to see whether or not she had remembered what had happened between them.

“Do you recall what happened last night?” Andrews asked probingly.

She frowned, trying to remember. “I….I don’t think so.” Berejiklian admitted helplessly. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind as she clapped her hand against her mouth.

“We didn’t...?”

The rest of the sentence was too disturbing to say.

Andrews smiled slightly. “No, Gladys. Nothing happened.” Was it worth bringing up to her what really happened, or would she punish herself for it? He was torn.

Berejiklian gazed at him with suspicion. She sighed.

“Well. Thank you Dan. Thank you for not taking advantage of me in such a state.”

There was some respect within that tone and Andrews felt touched. It was probably the first time that she had actually commended him on something. Yet, despite those words, he still felt terrible for how rough he was towards her. It was wrong for him to get so wound up by her silly, drunken words. Perhaps one day, he would tell her. But today was definitely not the day.

Unfortunately the rest of the day was monotonous. The guards had advised both premiers to stay indoors, for new cases had been found. They checked the temperature of the politicians, also swabbing them to make absolute sure that none of them had gotten the virus. Berejiklian was frustrated by all the same, boring questions.

“Look, I don’t have coronavirus. Can I now go home? I have a lot of work to do. It is dictatorial of you to keep me locked up here!”

The guard shook his head. “I’m sorry Premier, but you must stay here a little bit longer. Let us know if you would like any food brought over to you.”

Berejiklian shook her head and closed the door on him. Andrews watched her pace around the room endlessly, still wearing her heels despite being indoors. Seeing her so tense reminded him of how out of touch she had initially looked to him. But now, he could only feel sorry for her.

“Don’t worry, Gladys. It won’t be for long.” He tried to reassure her. His hand reached out to touch her on the arm, only this time she did not flinch. She spun around grabbing hold of him and pulling him close. He could feel her head rest against his shoulder and all he could do was awkwardly pat her on the back. “It’s okay.” Andrews continued, knowing that his words could do nothing but to cause her shoulders to shake as she started to sob. It was like disappointing the Victorians all over again. All he could do was give empty words while people continued to blame him and drag his name in the dirt.

Berejiklian looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Gently, Andrews placed a hand to her face in the hopes of consoling her. Even though she was normally so highly strung, she leaned on him, unable to let him go. There was no telling how long this quarantine would last for. They could be here for months. Hearts racing, they were unable to take their eyes off each other. Perhaps, they did not want to look elsewhere.

There was no telling who leaned in first, but it seemed as if both were thinking the same thing as they drew closer to one another, searching for the solace of loneliness that had plagued their predicament, and their high pressure jobs. Nobody else in the world understood their inner turmoil more than these two premiers. They may have been from completely opposing parties, but the life of a politician was all the same, no matter which side one was on: The long, hard nights, the sacrifices, the disappointment every single day in the morning paper. Sutton was not around to help him relax, and his wife had not responded to his calls. But the one woman who truly understood the stress he was going through was standing before him, not even flinching as he stroked her teary face.

"Whatever this is," Berejiklian muttered breathlessly, "We need to shut it down."

"But as long as we are adhering to lockdown measures, we are doing the right thing." Andrews whispered, as their lips began to touch. “I-intimate partners are exempt from restrictions.” He put his hand on her waist as she grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him in for a rougher, more passionate kiss. They had crossed the line that they did not dare cross before, and things were now reaching a feverish pitch.

“Enough about the Victorian restrictions.” Berejiklian scolded, as she began to unbutton the Labor MP’s shirt, “They are of no use to me.” She barely wasted any time and flung off his shirt immediately.

Andrews reached up and began to unzip her dress. It slipped off her instantly. He raised his eyebrows as he spotted her wearing what looked to be expensive lingerie. Against the black lace, her skin looked so smooth, almost porcelain. A pearl necklace still hung around her neck: a sign of her bourgeois tendencies. The very sight of it made Andrews want to tear it off in an instant. His eyes travelled downwards to her legs. She was wearing a garter belt, something he did not expect to see a conservative wear. But while he was taking the view, she slapped him on the face. His cheek burned as he clutched onto it.

“Eyes up here, Premier.” She demanded. Andrews sheepishly looked back into her eyes, although it was a struggle. He could feel himself hardening as she quickly unzipped his trousers, discarding them on the floor. The Liberal MP grabbed hold of his shoulders, shoving him against the wall as they continued to kiss with more passion. Andrews attempted to unfasten her bra, but she grabbed his wrists just in time. Despite his towering height, she was still far more agile than he could ever be.

“Down, boy.” Berejiklian commanded, as she watched the Labor MP struggle to free himself, desperate to touch her and control her in the way he desired. The stiletto of her heel slowly traced up his bare leg, causing him to wince slightly. She leaned in closer. “I know how much you hunger for power, Dictator Dan, but I think you’re the one who really needs to learn control.”

“Y-You can’t control me…” Andrews stammered, trying to sound threatening but failing at it miserably. The toe of her stiletto moved towards his inner thigh, “I-I have contacts that can take you down.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Berejiklian smirked, before kissing him tantilisingly on the lips. He could taste her lipstick on his tongue. “You love me far too much for that to let that happen.” The shoe dropped from her foot, leaving her stockinged toe to caress his cock. Andrews gritted his teeth, trying his absolute best not to show her that whatever she was doing was making him feel pleasure. He could not let her win. The humiliation of a woman…a _Liberal_ controlling him was just too much to bear.

“Are we good to go? To the bed, I mean.” Andrews tried to explain, “I-I think it would be best.”

Berejiklian smirked, her expression full of mock concern “Oh, are you getting too tired? Poor thing.” She paused for a moment as an idea came to her.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

The two went to the Labor MP’s bed. Andrews lay down, his heart racing in anticipation as Berekijklian went to retrieve something from her handbag. She returned, the item concealed behind her back.

“Bend over.”

Andrews quivered. But as if taking orders from the CCP, he did as she suggested and got into position. Gently, she began to stroke his cock and prostate, stimulating them. He moaned, closing his eyes as she continued to fondle him. 

Her nose brushed against the side of his neck and he could feel a light kiss against his shoulder. Andrews felt relaxed by her touch that he did not expect the object that she was inserting into him. He jolted slightly.

“Relax, it’s not real.” Berejiklian chuckled, noticing his reaction. “Or shall I take it out?”

“Keep going.” Andrews grunted. He could not believe the Premier would carry a dildo in her handbag of all places.

“It’s to keep my ministers in line.” Berejiklian explained, reading his thoughts. “As I’m sure you know…men really need to learn to behave.” She grabbed hold of his hair, albeit a bit too roughly as she continued to insert the dildo within him.

“Just get on with it, woman.” Andrews muttered under his breath, sweat dripping down his face. He moaned as she continued to penetrate him, thrusts gradually picking up speed and getting deeper. At one point, the dildo smacked against his prostrate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Andrews grabbed hold of the pillow, his knuckles turning white. He was panting madly, hating himself for being dominated like this, but loving every minute of it. “God…Gladys.” Andrews moaned.

“Oh? You want that harder?” She asked sweetly. The dildo smacked him again.

“Yes! YES!” Andrews cried. He could feel himself about to reach his climax and she continued her series of thrusts, causing him to tremble.

When he finally came, he fell onto the pillow, face first. Berejiklian pulled the dildo out, detaching it from her garter belt. She wrapped her arms around him, only to pull him over to face her.

“We’re not done yet, Dan. There’s something you need to do for me too.” Berejiklian reminded him.

Andrews lay down on his back as Berejiklian slowly removed each stocking in turn, before finally taking off her panties. She climbed on top of him, her thighs rubbing against each side of his face. As expected, she was soaking wet and he slowly began to run his tongue against her clit, causing her to sigh. The New South Wales Premier grabbed his hair once more.

“Don’t let me down, Premier…” She gasped, closing her eyes as he continued to toy with his tongue. It seemed that his tongue served a better purpose when he wasn’t talking, she realised with a surprise. Andrews continued his actions, moving slowly and tantilisingly as her thighs shook. He felt a sharp pain as she pulled his hair.

“F-faster.” Berejiklian begged. Andrews quickened his laps, hardening as he could taste her salty pleasure in his mouth. He wondered whether she often made her MPs do anything similar with her. If so, it was enough for him to switch to the Liberal Party…almost.

She was throbbing against his tongue as he continued to devour her, smirking at how much she was really enjoying his efforts. Perhaps, this would be enough for her to soften her attacks towards him. As he lay beneath her, he wondered if perhaps all he really wanted was some kind of approval. He had been denied of such a luxury for far too long from his constituency. To receive it from one of the most powerful women in the nation mattered far more than from those ungrateful Victorians.

“Mmm…ohhh…” Berejiklian gasped as she began to shiver. Andrews may have been hopeless with policy, but at least he knew exactly where he could make her feel the most pleasure. There were some advantages to him being so progressive, at least. At last, she finally came, her body convulsing as he savoured the taste. 

The Liberal MP got up, moving over to nestle beside him. From being so overcome by pleasure, the guard she had kept up for so long was down. Andrews pulled off her bra with an instant, showering her with quick kisses against her neck, down to her breasts. As he laced his tongue against her erect nipple, she ran her hand against his hair. Now that things had hit a feverish pitch, neither of them could pull away from one another.

“P-promise me we will not speak another word of this to anyone.” Berejiklian stammered as he began to fondle with her other breast.

“Just as long as you admit that lockdown is the right option for everyone.” Andrews murmured mischievously.

Berejiklian rolled her eyes, but she could not stay angry with him for long. She cupped his chin in her hand, making him stare directly into those menacingly, but lustful orbs. Even after their interaction, nothing was going to make either politician lose their stubbornness. While both premiers did not enjoy being quarantined, at least there was something far more enjoyable that they could do with their time, something that they would not dare do under normal circumstances.

“Hell, enough with politics and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “…Why do you want to watch that? Neighbours is so much better.”: This was a reference to the infamous video of the Victorian Premier criticising the South Australia coronavirus travel bubble. You can watch the video in the link below. As for the Neighbours and Home and Away references, this was just to demonstrate the ongoing rivalry between Melbourne and Sydney. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gDKAVRVibA
> 
> “They’d kill me.”: A bit of cheeky reference to the dystopian TV series Years and Years. This was to suggest that Daniel Andrews was being controlled by the CCP. Of course, this is just an exaggeration. I do not know for a fact if he is, as this is a purely fictional.


End file.
